Falling in Love
by Moi-Master
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, is the Student Council President, and the new students that came joined their school, are co-stars from a famous tv series DAYBREAK! Natsu Dragneel, a co-star, from the show, drives Lucy nuts, to get her attention, and make hers his.
1. The Meeting

_**Hello world this is my 3rd story! And my other stories are still getting updated! This story won't have a certain date I will be updating, I'll just update randomly, because I'm doing this for fun, and hopefully you like this story!**_

* * *

><p><em>" Omg! Isn't Natsu Dragneel hot!" , " Yeah he is, and he's popular to! I can't believe that he's going to our school!", " Yeah I know! He's like the best actor ever, and his shows are amazing!" , " But I kinda like Gray better!"<em>

" There talking about him again!" Lucy said to her best friend Levy Mcgarden.

" Lu-chan don't worry, its not like there gonna come up to you and ask whose your favorite character from the show DAYBREAK, or anything like that." The blue haired girl pointed out. Then the girls who were gossiping slowly went towards Lucy.

" Lucy whose your favorite in DAYBREAK!" One girl asked.

" Proved you wrong!" Lucy said back at Levy then back to the girls who went up to Lucy " I don't have one." Lucy said then went back taking a sip of her tea.

" What?!"

" I don't have one." Lucy said again making the girls open their mouths wide.

" You should see it its really good!" Said the girl entheusiasticlly.

" I don't know if I can Jamie, and really don't want to, I think its stupid, and I papers to work out." Lucy said back to the girl who maid a frown.

" But your the Student Council President! Can't you make the council do for you!" The girl insisted.

" No, Jamie!" Licy said rising her voice ", I am the Student President! I have to do the work that I am suppose to do, and Its almost for the welcome party, for those damn actors!"

" Fine I'll ask you later then." The girl said then pouted.

" Lu-chan are you alright, you've been stressing out a lot?" Levy asked.

" Yeah, I am, because of those damn actors, Principle Makarov said that it will be good for our school!" Lucy yelled.

" Lu-chan, you need to calm down." Levy said giving her, her cup of tea.

" Also because I have some paper works from the hotel, helping my Dad's companny is also stressing me out!" Lucy added.

" Well almost everyone here has family companny, but Lu-chan remember your companny is one of the best in the worl." Levy said then pat her back.

" Shit! I'm tired! Lets get something to eat!" Lucy said throwing her arms up in the air.

" Lu-chan the DAYBREAK, co-stars will be coming tomorrow right?" Levy asked.

" Yeah, what about it?" Lucy asked the blue haired girl.

" Because I am da-" Levy was cut off by a bunch girls screaming and yelling. Lucy ran to the school entrance gate as fast as she could.

" On My God! The co-stars from DAYBREAk are standing right in front of me!" !ore and more yells and screams , and it irritated Lucy so much.

" BE QUITE!" Lucy yelled out getting the screaming girls her attention " That is not how we act on school grounds! Now make way for them!" Lucy yelled once more. A salmon walked towards Lucy, touching her shoulder.

" Thank You! You saved are assess there! Whats you na-" the man was cut off by Lucy turning around.

" Come with me! And don't ever touch again!" Lucy said rising her voice.

* * *

><p>" Umm were are we going?" The pink haired man asked Lucy.<p>

" Don't talk, unless you are said to be spoken!" Lucy said then there was another complete silence.

" Tch, what are some type of student council president or something?" the man asked sarcastically. Lucy stopped and turned around to look at the five people behind her.

" Yes, I am actually! I'm also the person who owns the company,that you are in!" Lucy said then evilly smiled. " And once again salmon head, you are not suppose to speak, unless you are old too!"

" Pft, do you even know who I am?" The salmon aired man asked.

" And do you know who I am?" Lucy glared at him evilly. Then black haired man slapped the his back.

" Sorry, he's just an idiot! My name is Gray Fullbuster! Nice to meet you, whats your name?" The man asked.

" My name is Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you too." Lucy said formally.

" Don't just ignore me here!" The salmon hair said angrily.

" Shut up Natsu! Wait did you just say H-heartfilia?" Gray asked .

" Yes, Lucy Heartfilia, is there a problem with my name." Lucy said in some what bold front tone.

" Y-you are..." Gray said staggering.

" Are what?" Lucy bold fronted again.

" Hot!" A man in orange hair said.

" No! She's the daughter of the company we work to, you idiot!" Gray shouted to the orange haired man.

" Tch, so what she's just the daughter of the company!" Natsu butted in.

" Idiot, she can get us fired!" A scarlet haired girl also joined in the conversation.

" No more chit chat! Come with me now!" Lucy demanded, they followed her orders, amd walked towards the principals office. Lucy knocked on the door and it opened, they went in and saw a short man sitting on a desk.

" Principal Makarov, these are the new students, can you please tell me why they came a day early, than they are suppose to be?" Lucy asked formally.

" Oh, hey Gramps!" Natsu said then waved at the pricipal.

" Natsu be quite! Lucy they are here early because, we need them to get toured around the campus, and since you are the Student Council President, I suspect you to guide them around." The old man said.

" Yes, Principal Makarov, I will do my best guiding them around!" Lucy said back.

" What?! With her again! No,no,no,no,no!" Natsu protested.

" Shut up and just follow me!" Lucy yelled, and death glared the salmon haired man.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Well how was it?! But any way this idea came in my mind like yesterday, and I thought it would be great to make a fan fiction about it! So hopefully you liked it!_**

**_Review if liked, and give me your opinions and ideas! _**


	2. Finally!

**_Lol! Hello world! This is the the 2nd chapter and hopefully you guys like this chapter! And sorry for all those mistakes in the first chapter! Even though this is my third NaLu fan fiction, I still get mistakes! _**

**_I forgot to do this in the first chapter so I'll do it in this chapter, but you guys probably know that I don't own Fairy Tail, but I'll do it anyways._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!_**

* * *

><p>" Next is the cafeteria!" Lucy said enthusiasticly, and smiled onwards.<p>

" What?! More rooms to look at?! We already looked at like a million rooms already!" Natsu said and threw his hands up in the air.

" We don't have million rooms, we only have 175 rooms." Lucy said back like a child.

" That's still a lot!" Natsu shot back.

" Shut up! Don't argue with me in the morning, cause then I'll have to punish you later, and I don't think you would like lunch duty with the lunch lady, so keep quite!" Lucy said back.

" Have you ever watched are show, Princess?" Loke asked holding Lucy's hand to kiss it, but Lucy quickly pulled her hand away.

" No, I have never watched your show, I think its just a waist of my time, and every one elses." Lucy said back to the disbeleif co-star.

" Y-you have never watched our show!?" the co-stars shouted again in disbeleif.

" Well I think I watch like half an episode, but fell asleep on the other half because I was bored out." Lucy said retardtedlly.

" Well at least you watch half an episode." Gray said a little releifed.

" Well I'm pretty much different from most people, and they give me death threats sometimes because I'm a daughter of a CEO, or because I always put up a bold front, and say shit like " Your just rich, thats all your nothing but useless!" And then I start laughing, and write back responses, and it totally shuts them off, and its hilarious!" Lucy said like it was something happy ", but anyway, heres the cafeteria!"

" Woah, this place is huge!" Gray said in awe at the cafeteria that looked like a fancy restaurant, but much bigger with chandeliers hanging down.

" This is huge?!" Lucy said like it wasn't.

" What do you mean?" Gray asked.

" Oh, because my dining room is twice the size of this, and often I get lost in it, even though I lived there for like years now." Lucy said answering his question.

"Pft, you are just a rich girl!" Natsu said like he's insulting Lucy.

" Well if I'm only just a rich girl, then how come I'm the top student in the whole school, and the Student Council President," Lucy shot back at the boy who didn't say anything back." Exactly, don't mess with me pretty boy, because I've got the best come backs!"

" Natsu, you just burned!" The rest of the co-stars said laughing.

" Lucy your pretty cool!" A blue haired man said.

" Thank you Jellal, and don't worry I've got every ones name listed on my mind. Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Jellal Fernandes, and Gajeel Redfox." Lucy said proudly.

" What are you some kind of stalker?!" Natsu said then started laughing.

" No, I just have to remember your names, its part of being a president, learning every students name, that attends this school" Lucy said back.

" Weirdo." Natsu said to himself.

" What did you say?" Lucy said rising her voice.

" I said weirdo!" Natsu said back sticking out his tongue. Then Erza smacked him in the back of his head.

" Sorry again, he's just a huge idiot." Erza said, hitting Natsu once more. Lucy looked at her watch and smiled.

" Well your free to go!" Lucy said, then left the the five alone.

"Well she seems cool, and mean, and extremely good with come backs, beats you Natsu!" Gray said then started chuckling.

" Shut up ice brain!" Natsu shot back. " There's something about her that really got me thinking."

" What is it?" Erza asked.

" I just said that I'm thinking about it!" Natsu said rising his voice a little.

" How long will that take, your brain is as small as a peanut." Gray said chuckling.

" Be quite will you stripper!" Natsu shot back.

* * *

><p>Lucy walked the halls humming, she looked happier than usual this time.<p>

" Um, prez are you okay?" One girl asked.

" I'm totally fine Kerry, don't worry about me, just keep up the good work, maybe this year you'll get to join the track team!" Lucy said enthusiastically,brightening up the The short browned hair girl. Then Lucy walked away. She still had a smile on her face, making the students wonder whats going on her mind, she stopped to make right turn, and walked on, never loosing her smile. Then she stopped when she saw a blond haired boy waiting for some one outside the entrance gait, Lucy smiled brightly and walk to the entrance gait, when she reached the gait, she immediately hugged the blond haired girl.

" Sting! I missed you!" Lucy said happily, then the boy kissed Lucy's temple, making her blush.

" I missed you too, so what happen?" Sting asked holding Lucy's hand, and walking inside of the school.

" Good, but I've been stressing out a lot, and also some of the co-stars from DAYBREAK, transferred here, and one of them is really giving a hard time, but overall its been okay." Lucy said looking at blond.

" Well that's good to hear." Sting said smiling, then they entered the student council room.

" I wish you could have school here." Lucy said, then frowned.

" Yeah, me too, but you I can only stay here for one more day, until I go back to London for school." The blond said hugging Lucy tight.

" Well at least I get to see for a couple more minutes." Lucy said then hugged back. " What do you want to do in the mean time?"

" How about introducing me the new students?" Sting asked the golden haired girl who was in shock.

" Well, if you want then I guess I'll introduce them to you, come." Lucy said, and so the blond followed her. Lucy didn't have to look around for the cast members, screaming girls were loud enough to hear, saying " Oh My Gosh! Its the cast of DAYBREAK!"

" Be Quit!" Lucy yelled with a bull horn getting all the screaming fan girls her attention " What did I say about screaming in school grounds, make room for them, and remember the last part I said to you earlier today, I might put you all in detetion now, if you ladies keep on screaming like maniacs!"

The screaming girls scattered around, and made room for Natsu, and the others to walk around.

" Yo Luce!" Natsu said casually.

" Don't call me Luce!" Lucy said back, but it didn't look like Natsu would stop calling her that. Natsu glanced at the blond guy, and quickly pulled Lucy to him.

" What the hell!" Lucy said, struggling to get out of Natsu.

" Lucy that guy is bad for you!" Natsu said in mad tone.

" What do you mean he's bad for me?!" Lucy asked in comeplete turmoil.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Yess, I do not know what to do in the next chapter, I just really wanted have a cliff hanger at the end for some reason, but still hopefully you liked this chapter, and I'm pretty sure that no one is reading the author's note, but I'll right it anyway!**_

_**Review if liked, and give your opinions and ideas!**_


	3. Approval

_**Sorry for not updating, and its been a really long time since I updated, and hopefully you guys won't get all mad at me for not updating! Hopefully you guys will like this chapter!**_

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_" Yo Luce!" Natsu said casually._

_" Don't call me Luce!" Lucy said back, but it didn't look like Natsu would stop calling her that. Natsu glanced at the blond guy, and quickly pulled Lucy to him._

_" What the hell!" Lucy said, struggling to get out of Natsu._

_" Lucy that guy is bad for you!" Natsu said in mad tone._

_" What do you mean he's bad for me?!" Lucy asked in comeplete turmoil._

* * *

><p>"Natsu I'm asking you! What do you mean he's bad?!" Lucy asked again, this time calming down. Then she punched Natsu stomach, but Natsu didn't flinch.<p>

"Erza Now!" Natsu yelled at Erza, and Erza pressure pointed Lucy and made her faint. "Here take her."

"No, you take care of her, we'll take care of him." Erzasaid and made a glare at Natsu. Natsu quickly ran off carrying Lucy bridal style.

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up in her bed dizzy, she looked around wondering why she was in her room, then a memory flashed. Now she was furious, she stood up, and was about to stampede out of her room when she heard a voice.<p>

"No can do." A voice said, Lucy turned around and saw Natsu smirking. " You know that you're really cute when you're sleeping."

"Oh shut up,I don't want to hear and crap from you, and why did you bring me back to my house?" Lucy said with her arms cross looking at Natsu.

"Because this was the only place I know that I can take you to, since your Dad gave me your address too because if there was some emergency, or I could of taken you to mine." Natsu said back.

"Well I need to go, I missed like 2 periods already and I'm the student council president, so-" Lucy was cut off.

"No can do, Erza told me so, and I don't want to get beaten up by her, I'll be dead sooner or later. Orders are orders." Natsu replied back.

"I would definitely would love that..." Lucy smirked.

"Ouch- but you know what I like you..." Natsu said who suddenly got closer to Lucy, and whispered on her ear. A shiver went down her spine, she playfully punched Natsu on the chest.

"S-shut up..." Lucy flushed.

"Found your weak spot Heartfilia..." Natsu again whispered in her ear.

"What ever! So I get embarrassed what about it?" Lucy asked in deep red.

"Now I know what I can do with it, get ready..." Natsu said leaning in slowly, then kissed Lucy on the lips. Lucy's eyes widened in surprise, but melted in the kiss. Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck, and deepened the kiss, not knowing what she was doing, she gained conscious, and quickly pushed him aside, she blushed not knowing what she just did, and was in awe.

"W-w-what happened there..." Lucy said in nervously.

"We kissed? Wait don't tell that was your first kiss because-" Natsu was cut off by Lucy talking back.

"No it wasn't but... What am I going to say to Sting, he'll be furious! Oh no what am I going to do! What am I going to do?!" Lucy trembled, pacing back and forth.

"Lucy Sting is a bad influence for you! Don't ever talk to him! He's douchebag, he's just gonna break your heart!" Natsu retorted.

"How do you know that? You barely even know who Sting is, and yet your talking shit about him! And if your right, how is that gonna make me feel any better? Exactly! I'm very optimistic, so don't fucking mess with me! And if he does break up with me what are you gonna do next?" Lucy said back loudly.

" You become my girlfriend." Natsu said straight forwardly.

" What are you out of your mind?! I am not gonna date you! And if you did, you would have to make me fall in love with you! Which is impossible!"Lucy replied back. Natsu grabbed her on the waist and brought her closer to him.

"Then I'll just have to make you fall in love with me." Natsu said grinningly.

"Eh-?!Yeah like thats ever gonna happen! First of all,I hate you! Now remove me!" Lucy yelled, struggling out of Natsu.

"Nope! Not until you approve!" Natsu stubbornly said back.

"Fine! I'll approve, but I'm not breaking up with Sting!" Lucy said to Natsu.

"And once I make you mine, you know whats gonna happen next..."Natsu whispered in Lucy's ear. Lucy flushed, punched him on the stomach.

"S-shut up!" Lucy said blushingly.

"Since you put me back into my house, guess I'll just stay home, since you insist... Lucy said walking out, but then again stopped by Natsu.

"Nope- I don't know if you'll leave, so we'll have to stay." Natsu said looking around the huge room.

"Then would you like to come down with me?" Lucy asked.

"Well as long as I stick with you, because I also had a hard time getting at your room..." Natsu blushed. Lucy chuckled, and Natsu stared at her ", Hey your house is big! And your room is like the size of a tennis court!"

"Sorry! You just looked so childish! It was so adorable!" Lucy laughed.

"Hmph!" Natsu begin again, Lucy just laughed, then she stopped and took Natsu's hand.

"Common lets go down stairs!" Lucy smiled and pulled him,and opened the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay how was it? Tell me down on the reviews! So yess, finally I posted a new chapter! Its probably been like a long long long time, but here it is! I was bored and I couldn't go to sleep so I was thinking of ideas for next chapters for mah stories, and this idea popped up! And sorry again for not posting in a long time, and I hope to post another one soon! And Happy Thanksgiving, even though its early for it!**_

_**Leave a review, and give me your ideas and opinions I'll be back posting new chapters again!-Pyon!**_


	4. Note

**Not an update!**

**I will not be updating for a while, I don't know when I will update next time, but I just wanted to tell you guys... I'm sorry, I'm tearing up as I write this down,but I wanted to tell you guys I love you all! Very much!**


End file.
